


Who Cares for Tony Stark

by LTblackWoof



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Robot Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTblackWoof/pseuds/LTblackWoof
Summary: Sitting at the bar Tony breaks down. Who's there to care.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Ultron
Kudos: 9





	Who Cares for Tony Stark

NORMAL POV  
I only wanted to help and they didn’t believe me instead they leave and but they allow the Hydra bitch on the team. I’m probably only up there cause of my money. Bruce was right were just a ticking time bomb ready to blow. Opening the bottle tony downed it letting it burn is throat. He started crying “I-I lost m-my sons and they tell me its for my own good. I lost both of them. Am I the only one that cares” Tony mumbled he then chuckled “If they saw me they say I’m crazy for seeing Ultron as my son but who cares I love the things I create its like a mother giving birth to them.” “Well for one I don’t think you lost your mind . Plus it was all that bitch fault anyway.” A voice answered walking into the room from standing in the hall. Jumping out the chair tony was backing away “Who are you?” He said “aww did you forget about me already” Tony eyes widened recognizing the voice. “Ultron h-how are y-y-you alive we saw her kill you and in you have a human body" laughing Ultron walked forward “Well I had already had a body going through the same process when I was fighting you lot. Sad to see you replaced by the witch but that doesn’t matter what matters is I have you all to myself were going to have a great family together”. Ultron stopped backing to into the wall “F.R.I.D.A.Y. call for help” tony shouted “oh Tony your little AI is offline. Sad she wasn’t as good as J.A.R.V.I.S now then take these pill please don’t make me force you” Ultron opened his hand before stark showing a red pill. “WTF are you crazy no are you insane like I take something from you…Mmmvmdjid” Ultron shoved the pill in his mouth “see you should of just took it willingly now then swallow” Tony swallowed “Good boy” Ultron grinned “Just what do you want and what did you give me?” “Oh Anthony the pill I gave you will be making room for you to have our kids and there nothing you can do about it we will truly have our family with you being the mother and me being the father.” Ultron said Tony knees gave out on him “YOUR INSANE LIKE HELL I'LL BE A GOOD LITTLE FUCK TOY FOR YOU!GO FUCK YOURSELF. THE AVENGERS WILL COME HELP ME” Ultron bent down to Tony “will they will they really after all they don’t trust you not one bit They use you and everything. I shall take care of that problem soon. Now then let’s start, you should be feeling the affects right about now.” Just like he said Tony started feeling dizzy and hot “W-What is these what’s h-happening ahhhh~” “Oh Tony these ..let’s say it a drug to getting you mhmm how you humans put it turned on and I will bury my seed deep in you. Our kids will be one of a kind" Tony looked at Ultron terrified when he picked him up and started carrying him to the bed “Nooo Ultron please Noo please stop don’t do these” Tony said crying trying but failing to push him away “Oh Tony it going to happen. I promise it will not hurt it be like your floating" Ultron stated setting Tony down on the bed and stripping the both of them. Bending down Ultron press kisses all over Tony’s body before stopping at his leg making eye contact with Tony then going always down. Taking Tony dick in his mouth “Ahhhh~” Tony shouted unaware of himself wrapping his legs around Ultron “U-ultro-n p-p-pplease st-stop.” Letting Tony dick slide out of his mouth with a pop Ultron sat up looking Tony in the eyes before looking away and saying “ Why do you deny me. I have spent these whole month doing good and fixing my mistakes the people that got hurt or was close to death during the fight I have helped I saved I apologize some even forgave me. If they were missing a limp I make them an artificial one with real skin and where they can still feel. I’m trying to do better to prove to you that I can do better. When you were deactivating the other bots I saw you try and save me from the witch who pulled out my heart but you didn’t make it. I saw how you looked at me with tears coming down your face watching my dead body I saw how much you cared and how I loved you. I want you to love me.” Ultron had tears coming down his right eye Tony moved his face so he could see it looking into Ultron eyes. Ultron saw Tony tears falling down his face he raised his hand and wiped them away about to sit up from the bed and leave but something stop him. Ultron looked down and saw it was Tony hand that was holding his stopping him. He turned to look at tony who had a soft real small smile on his face. “You know we all make mistakes that’s what makes us human by making mistakes you know just how human you really are and you promise not to try and destroy the world or kill anybody then why not. Were both broken not like there anyone who wants us why not sew how these turns out Hmm but promise me plz" Ultron was shocked at what Tony said but happy replied “I promise as long as they don’t hut or take you away from me. I don’t know what I’d do if you were gone.” Ultron bent back down and tony wrapped his hands around is neck bringing him in for a kiss . Ultron pressed his tongue against tony mouth waiting to be let inside. Tony opened and from there they both fought for control. Tony ending up losing giving in. Ultron kissed and sucked his way from Tony’s neck all the way to his legs then bit him making tony moan. Ultron pressed two fingers to Tony's lips who opened and obeyed when Ultron said “Suck them” Ultron took the two fingers away from Tony’s and pushed one finger in Tony's bring a moan out of Tony then added the other and started stretching Tony scissoring him opened. “U-ultro-n pu-t it in p-pplease. Fuck me" Ultron chuckled then brought his head up and answered “very well" Ultron took is fingers out then lined his dick up to Tony hole. He then rammed into him . Tony back arched why is he so big- breaking Tony’s train of thought Ultron flipped Tony on top of him holding his hips . Tony looked down and saw him smiling up at him. “ I do believe I’m doing all the work here why don’t show off some skills” Tony slid all the way down taking all of Ultron dick in his ass making him groan. Tighten his hold on Tony hips Ultron lifted Tony than slammed into him making them both Cum. “I hope your not done yet old man im just getting started" Ultron said looking at tony who was breathing real hard “ I not old plus who said im done?”

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THESE IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY WHAT YOU THINK. SHOULD I DO MORE.


End file.
